deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Insert Your Name Here
An archive of old talks can be seen here: Talk Archive Explosives Hi. Could you do me a favour and test if the GM94 (as I recall you're using it) can kill a male and/or female FAT zombie in one hit? I'd like to verify if the HK69 is indeed stronger than the other lower-tier launchers. From my testing the HK69 does kill both male and female fat zeds in one hit, while the XM25 requires two hits, but I'd like to confirm the HK69's superior damage more throughly. Thanks — Sovq 06:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Vulcan, Rex Images Believe me, I have tried resolving this issue multiple times on multiple wikis, but unfortunately nothing works. It will eventually update itself automatically, when the file servers properly cache the image, but until then, there's nothing we can do, other then perhaps temporarily use a differently named image. Dunno if it's worth the trouble though. — Sovq 08:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Dusk Enforcer Hi, would you mind sharing with me how you obtained the info that the Dusk Enforcer has as much damage as you added to the Special Gear article? Last I heard it had "around 15 DPS less than the Dusk Carbine". Also, Crynsos told me that someone is cross-checking the wiki damage values with an official list hosted on the DF server. So hopefully, we'll see some damage values changed soon. — Sovq 11:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, this thread takes its information from the wiki, so it's not really reliable. As far as I know, there are only a few players with access to game data/media and The Raven is not one of them. Maybe the Dusk Enforcer's rather speculative damage value change will motivate some official source to finally update damage data. But we need to keep in mind that the current one is not the official value. — Sovq 05:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Rex Image Hi. I already see the 577 Rex image displaying the proper revision. If you don't, then you're probably getting the image from a different file server. Could you frequently check if it displays properly for you and once it does; update the Rifles article? You might also try clearing your browser's chache/doing a null edit on the file page (edit->save without making any changes)/using 'Refresh' in the 'Edit' dropdown menu, as the problem might be on your end. Cheers! — Sovq 08:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Comment Sections I see you've been toying around with the comment section extension. I'm strongly against switching it on - like most other custom Wikia features it's buggy and difficult to maintain. Futhermore, on a wiki like the DF Wiki, with a rather... immature community, it only makes trolling easier without providing any benefits. Unless you have a good point in keeping it, I advise to turn it off at all times. — Sovq 06:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Insert Your Name Here... Listen im sorry for the way i acted its just the way i defend myself. And I know it was premature of me to ask to be put in the featured clans and now i feel very stupid for asking -.- But anyway I am really sorry for the way i acted... Myhijim 05:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Issac hi "Issac" waz up........what have i missed by mu computer dead due to a trojan infesatation....thats the last tyime i let my brothers use my computer oh btw have you seen the other projects that i'm working on? --Wolfren 08:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN thats good.... any good news on the game it self by 've herd that neil still hasn't finshed doing buildings and etc oh and yeah the trojan shit is really pissing me off by my computer is still infected X( ,so i have to use the computers at my school to get on the wiki. it's really annoying when you start a story and you can't finsh it when you computer gets infected --Wolfren 06:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Typo In the bestiary there is a small typo under the description of the Giant Burning Spider which says "Most people who thought battling a giant spider was difficult have never met it's burning counterpart" has a small typo which is ''that ''it's is simply its. Lynx45678 21:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC)lynx45678